The present invention relates to a tilting mechanism for fitting in a venetian blind headrail for tilting the slats of the venetian blind.
Such tilting mechanisms have been known for many years and usually comprise a drive shaft provided with a worm which is engageable with a wormwheel, which usually has a central non-circular cross-section aperture therein for the passage of the tilting rod, which connects the tilting mechanism to two or more ladder means tilting rolls positioned within the venetian blind headrail. With some of these tilting mechanisms the worm is operated by means of a long shaft or "wand". The headrail itself usually consists of a channel section member having a lower web and front and rear flanges, each provided at their top edges with inturned rims.
The known tilting mechanisms are relatively complex in their structure and their assembly is difficult. Additionally, the method of fixing is difficult and time consuming as the mechanism has to be mounted securely to withstand operating forces.